My little guard kitty
by TheRandomWorldAroundMe
Summary: Kagome was climbing out of the well when she happened on a box of kittens who happened to have almost identical personalities as her friends in the feudal era. One-shot, rated T for safety.


**Summary: Kagome was climbing out of the well when she happened on a box of kittens who happened to have almost identical personalities as her friends in the feudal era.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Inuyasha: Not you again I thought we weren't going to do this for a while.**

**Me: Aww here I thought you missed me!**

**Inuyasha: Miss you? Who would ever miss you? **

**Me: Oh don't worry Inuyasha I'll just make you miss me.**

**Inuyasha: …**

**Me: What's wrong Inuyasha afraid? You better be! Muah-ha-ha**

***Inuyasha starts running away***

**Me:Sorry but I have to go chase Inuyasha. So I don't own Inuyasha and I hope you like my story.**

* * *

><p>Climbing out of the well to her time Kagome quickly put a small spell on the well to insure Inuyasha wouldn't come for a couple of days. 'The nerve of that idiot, sometimes I want to strangle him to death. I bet no one will miss him, maybe I could make it look like an accident. I could tell them…' Kagome was pulled out of her murderous thoughts when she heard soft meows from somewhere outside of the well house.<p>

'Did I just hear a cat?' Kagome thought to herself as she quickly left the well house in search of what she thought to be a cat what she found instead was a bit of a surprise.

Not five feet from her house on the side of the street was a box full of kittens. There were five in all one female and four males. None of kittens looked the same, the female kitten had dark brown fur and chocolate eyes, one of the males had similar dark brown fur but violet eyes, the second had dark red fur with huge almost childish emerald eyes, the third had light brown fur and light blue eyes but the last shock Kagome the most it had brilliant silver fur with bright amber eyes it reminded her of a certain hanyou who was probably sulking right about now because he couldn't get through the well.

Deciding to ask her mother if she could keep them Kagome gently picked up the box as she quietly walked toward her house.

"Momma I'm home!" Kagome yelled her voice echoing throughout the house but was surprised when no voice answered her back. She gently placed the box down on the table and started going toward the fridge where a small note was taped to it.

_Dear Kagome, _

_Your grandpa, Souta and I have gone to visit your aunt for the weekend; I bought more supplies for you including milk for the kittens which I'm sure you've found right about now. Yes we can keep them but you have to take care of them until we get back. _

_Love, _

_mom_

Kagome mentally smacked her head 'I'm such an idiot of course my mom could see this coming.'(A/N: In this story due her miko powers Kagome's mother can see the future and since this is my story I declare anything can happen.) Kagome went over to the box of kittens "Looks like you guys are staying" Kagome smiled as she took the box and some milk to her room.

After feeding the hungry kittens Kagome decided to think of some names for them. Kagome looked at the silver one which was fighting with the light brown one." Hey you two stop it!" Kagome yelled. The two kittens looked toward Kagome then at each other the silver one hissed at the light brown one before going toward Kagome, who was sitting down, and lying on her lap as it glared at the light brown one.

Kagome blinked a couple times "You two remind me of Kouga and Inuyasha hey that's what I'll name you but how about Inu and Kou for short." Kou gave out a happy meow though Inu looked indifferent to it all.

"Have it your way Mr. grumpy puss, now how about the rest of you?" Kagome looked toward the two dark haired kittens as the female hissed toward the male and slapped him straight across the face. Kagome giggled at the scene " Well I know what I'll call you two, you can be Sango but San for short," Kagome pointed toward the female " Then you can be Miroku but Miro for short."

"Only one more to go," Kagome looked at the red haired kitten that was running around acting more like a kitten then the rest were, it would occasionally come toward Kagome to be picked up or just for the attention.

An idea popped into her head "I know you can be Shippo but Ship for short." (A/N: the reason behind the short names is so it won't get confusing when Kagome talks about her friends and not the kittens.)

Satisfied Kagome put the Kittens in there box, which now had a comfy blanket thanks to Kagome's mom, and watched them fall asleep she decided she could take a nap for a while.

Kagome plopped on her bed as sleep quickly took over her.

Kagome woke about an hour later to find an unusual sight, there sitting on the edge of her bed glaring at everything that moved, which was mostly Kou, was Inu.

"Inu what are you doing?" Kagome questioned the small kitten as it took once glance at her before going back to what it was doing.

"Ok… That was just plain weird" Kagome silently muttered to herself as she got out of bed and decided to take a much needed soak in her tub.

Grabbing her clothes Kagome was headed toward the bathroom with Miro and Inu following behind her. All hell broke loose when Miro tried to go into the bathroom with her. Inu hissed at Miro causing him to quickly run away next to San who saw the whole thing and smacked him again. (A/N: I guess no matter what species Miroku is he will always be perverted.)

Kagome blinked for the second time that day then went into the bathroom where a little Ship was waiting. "Aww, do you want to bathe with me?"Ship happily meowed. Seeing that as a yes Kagome picked up the small kitten and took him to the bath tub where she cleaned him and dried him off.

After her bath Kagome realized the other kittens needed baths also so she picked up all the kittens and went to work. Kou seemed to enjoy the bath and was actually purring the whole time. Miro was a little jumpy at first but started relaxing. San also enjoyed having her fur nice and clean and was very well behaved during the whole thing.

Last but not least was Inu and he was a pain to wash, the moment his paws hit the water he started screaming and clawing trying to fight his way out leaving bite marks and scratches all over Kagome's hands.

"Wait I haven't dried you off yet!" Kagome practically screamed when Inu finally got out of her grip and started running out the door.

After about an hour of chasing him Kagome finally gave up. "You're such a stupid cat!" she yelled "And look what you did to my hands!"

Inu came out of his hiding place and started sniffing Kagome's hands before ever so lightly licking them.

"Aww your so cute how could I stay mad at you?" Kagome cooed as she started rubbing his ears.

She awed once more when she was realized he was purring. "So you like that?" Kagome asked still rubbing his soft ears.

Kagome stopped for a moment when she heard growling, quickly spinning her head her eyes landed on Kou who was growling his head off at Inu.

Inu stood up went up to Kou and smack him in the face, then he went back to Kagome and started nuzzling her hand. Kagome stared at him for awhile before she began rubbing his ears again.

This went on for the next couple days and Kagome began noticing how much the little kittens acted like their human counterparts.

For instance Kagome had accidentally left her window open only to have Inu jumped into the tree next to her window and he wouldn't come down eventually he even fell asleep in the tree so Kagome had to climb said tree in order to grab the kitten and put him back into her room.

And when the day her family was going to come back she realized how much she was going to miss the small kittens that slept happily before her, but what could she do? She had to go back in order to find all of the jewel shards of the Shikon which she so carelessly broken and by the time she came back the kittens might not even remember ….

*Knock Knock*

Kagome eyes widened at the knocking, it was then that she realized that the spell on the well must of wore off.

"How stupid could I be?" Kagome silently muttered to herself. Kagome turned around to find a very pissed off Hanyou sitting outside her window.

"Oi, Wench! Open this window!" Inuyasha screamed had he practically pounded the window.

Kagome sighed as she reluctantly opened the window. Inuyasha quickly jumped in and started yelling at her.

"Why did you put a seal on the well wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's eyes flashed "I needed to come back to study for my test on Monday you idiot!" Kagome practically screamed as she poked Inuyasha in the chest. "And why would it matter anyway I told you I was going to come back in a couple of days!"

Inuyasha was about to yell at her that it did matter when he felt something bite his foot. Inuyasha gave out a small yelp as he sat down clutching his bleeding foot.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled, it was then that he noticed a white fur ball hissing at him.

"Inu!" Kagome picked up the small kitten "You know better than that."

"Inu?" Inuyasha gave her a questionable look.

"Oh yeah I found this box of kittens on the street and decided to bring them home it was then that they started reminding me of you guys so much that I decided to name them after you guys and this one is the one I name after you." Kagome told Inuyasha as she showed him the small white kitten.

"If it acts so much like me then why is it biting me?"Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but he does get in a lot of fights with Kou which is Kouga's cat." Kagome said as she began rubbing inu's ears.

"He's just staking his claim on you." Inuyasha pointed out but quickly realized what he had just said.

"Staking his claim? How would you… " Kagome stared at Inuyasha "Does this mean all those times you fought Kouga you were fighting to try to stake your claim." (A/N: I know it kinda sounds possessive but bare with me.)

Inuyasha look at her before muttering "yeah."

"But why fight over me?" Kagome was genuinely confused.

"because…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Because why?" Kagome pushed

"because… I love you." Inuyasha spoke softly staring at the floor. 'What am I saying she probably doesn't feel the same way.'

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome smiling tears in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed as she quickly put her arms round his next(A/N: she put the cat down first of course.) "I love you too."

Inuyasha felt bubbly feeling in his chest like he was soar he couldn't express his happiness so he did the only thing that came to mind. Putting his arms around her waist he brought her closer tilting his head down slowly till their lips finally met an earth shattering kiss.

Inuyasha would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for the warm feeling he felt on his feet. Kagome seemed to notice it too.

" Inu, bad boy you're not suppose to pee on peoples feet." Kagome scolded the small white kitten.

Inuyasha was about to yell again when Inu pranced on his face. "Get this thing off of me!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran around Kagome's room.

"Inu get off of Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran trying to get Inu off his human/dog counterpart.

"This cat is gonna kill me!"

"Well then stop running around and let me get him off you big baby!"

And thus was the story of Kagome and her little guard kitty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Remember how I said in a couple of weeks…. He-he Well it turns out I got this Idea for a one-shot and I had to write it down so I here we are. This story was inspired by my own little guard kitty who fights with every cat he sees its actually pretty funny. So hope you like this story and I can't wait for your reviews.<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


End file.
